


Sheppard & Steampunk!Puddlejumper

by ratcreature



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fanart, Gen, Painted Spires, Prompt Art, Puddlejumpers, Steampunk, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechanical pterodactyls are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheppard & Steampunk!Puddlejumper

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink, acrylic paint
> 
> I did this for the prompt “Victorian steampunk AU” for the SGA fanart fest [Painted Spires](http://paintedspires.livejournal.com/). Admittedly mechanical pterodactyls aren’t the most efficient way for a flying machine, Steampunk or otherwise, and not a very likely or even possible path technology would take from an SF standpoint, but this way was much cooler visually than merely changing the puddlejumpers with pipes or gauges or whatever. I mean, they more or less look like flying lunch boxes. Not really realistic technology, but this is Stargate after all, and I’m pretty sure John would think that mechanical, flying dinosaurs were cool.
> 
> The original is 30x40cm, so unfortunately I had to scan it in two parts, and you can see a slight line where I merged, because I fail at digital manipulation and didn’t know how to make the two parts fit completely seamless.

And because you can't see Sheppard that well in that size, here's a larger detail view:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
